For your eyes only
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: Linn Potter left the wisarding world years ago. When Severus runs int her one day, what will happen? And where will their relationship end up? LinnSeverus GirlHarry


**New fic, again! I wrote this just now, I got the idea and had to make something out of it. This may turn into something longer in the future. Please review at the bottom of the page! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**For your eyes only**

The apartment was cool and airy, just like it always was when Severus stepped inside his girlfriends apartment. It had two rooms, one bedroom, one kitchen and one big white room which his girlfriend used as a working room.

Linn Potter was a pianist. After the war against Voldemort, the young witch had disappeared into the muggle world, leaving everything behind. She didn't want anything to do with her past any more. She kept the contact with her two friends Draco and Ron with the help of her owl, Eve, but other that, she had no contact with anyone from the wizarding world, except for him.

He had met her a year ago, while shopping in muggle London. They had taken a coffee together, and Linn had told him that she now days wrote songs and played at different bars when needed.

They had never been the best of friends, but worked side by side in the war, so they knew each other well. When he had asked when she was playing at some bar the next time, she had told him to come and listen, of course, alone. He had agreed, and he didn't regret it.

He had loved her music, it filled him with light, and made him less depressed. She brought life back into him with her music and he found himself spend more and more time in her apartment, listening to her melody's.

So came the night that changed his life in more than one way.

He had been on his way to Linn's apartment, when he saw a woman, lying on the pavement, unmoving. When he had come closer, he had, to his horror seen that it was Linn. His first thought was to take her back to Hogwarts, and to the hospital wing, but he had known she wouldn't like that at all, so he picked her up and apparated to his home, Snape Manor.

When she had woken up, and her green eyes locked with his black, he had known that he was lost. He had fallen in love with his school enemy's daughter. She had broken down in his arms, seemingly sobbing her heart out. She had been knocked unconscious by someone she hadn't seen, and the memories about the war had come flashing back into her head. That was the night they shared their first kiss.

Now, almost one year later, Severus knew what he wanted.

He found Linn sitting by the piano, as always, scanning the notes on the notepaper and sighing. He crept up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her, making her jump.

"Sev!" She jumped up and threw herself into his arms, kissing him soundly on them mouth. Severus leaned in and kissed her, begging her for entrance. She happily complied and their tongues met in a slow battle of wills. Severus won as always, and Linn moaned in submission, making Severus shiver with lust. She had such an effect on him.

When they broke apart, panting and out of air, Severus sat down in the white sofa, with Linn in her lap.

"I thought you had to teach?" She said, smiling at him.

"Albus gave me the day off, I had something important to do." He kissed her on her neck and breathed in the scent that was Linn.

"Oh, and what was that, oh boyfriend of mine?" Linn kissed him on his nose.

Severus stood, making Linn fall off his lap. "Hey! I was quite comfy!"

He sat her down on the sofa nad sank down on his knees.

"Sev, what..?" She asked, her eyes growing large when she saw was he was doing.

"Linn, I know I'm a man with few words, and I know I don't say this often enough, but I love you." He reached for a green box inside of his robes, opening it to reveal a set of wedding bands, made in gold with two emeralds on each of them. Linn had tears in her eyes.

"Will you, Linn Emma Potter, take me as your husband and let me care for you for the rest of your life?"

Linn didn't reply in words, instead she flung herself at him, kissing him hard.

"Yes, oh god yes!"

Severus placed the ring on her finger and she admired it. When she looked up, she saw Severus smile down at her.

"You know, I love it when you smile."

Severus kissed her.

"I do it for you."

He lifted her up and made his way to the bedroom, and before showing her just how much he loved this woman, he whispered in her ear.

"For your eyes only."

* * *

**Haha no sex scenes...sorry! Can't write them, and I think I better not try. Tell me what you think people! Review! **


End file.
